


【SD】男子篮球手的日常3

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [9]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Summary: 声优梗
Relationships: 流藤
Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847





	【SD】男子篮球手的日常3

一、男子篮球手与广播剧社  
  
「讲吧，这是怎么回事。」藤真健司把一打CD砸到桌上，勾起嘴角，笑得很熟悉，以致躲在窗外偷看的翔阳篮球队员们下意识摸了摸自己的屁股。  
  
『不知道。』流川枫瞟一眼屋外头蹲着的湘北众人，别躲啦大白痴的红头早就暴露你们了。  
  
藤真健司甩出一张“花哔——语”：「你演个小弱受圣母白莲花圈圈叉叉不亦乐乎嘛！看不出来你还有这样的癖好？我要插你的时候怎么要死要活的啊他妈的！」又甩出一张“黑哔——情”：「又是个腹黑攻圈圈叉叉别人虐的欢的嘛！录的时候是不是在那里直接撸起来啦？！平时蹦单字结果全攒着跟人圈圈叉叉声音出轨了是哇！？」  
  
当他又要往外甩“咎哔——血”的时候，花形终于绷不住了，跑出来拼死拦住：「注意形象啊藤真！千万双眼睛看着呢！全世界都会知道你被压还反攻未遂的！翔阳一直被海南压着已经够惨了现在队长还要被湘北的一年级压，我们惨到北极去啦！」  
  
藤真健司太阳穴突突直跳气得要爆血管了：「你们一群看热闹的给我死出来有录音设备的给我放好了！老子现在就压了这混蛋给你们直播！流川枫！脱衣服！单挑！」  
  
一个声音在喊：「队长！冷静啊！」另一个声音在吼：『候补的！上啊！』  
  
流川枫才不管别人呢，难得健司主动一回，虽然脸上绷着心里早欢天喜地解扣子的手不能更快。阿米巴原虫少年啊，你就不想想这一大群正当青春热血的家伙在旁边虎视眈眈就不怕他们觊觎你的宝贝么？  
  
还得说是戴眼镜的机智，木暮大喝一声：『藤真的上场挑起了两边的战火，而流川也被激起了十分的斗志，究竟胜利女神会站在谁那边呢？请看下集。』  
  
花形紧接着一声：「片尾曲！」长人军团一边唱着“我的朋友”一边驾着暴怒中的藤真拖着还在解扣子的流川跑了。  
  
二、男子篮球手与错误引导  
  
自从队长跟那个流川枫好了之后就变得很不正常，不知道是隐藏属性爆发了还是怎得，就是让花形这个副队长很头疼啊！  
  
把他们两个送回家，花形说了一句「你们慢慢，我们就不打扰了。」率领着长人军团转了个弯吃拉面解压去了。  
  
这时候的藤真健司有点冷静了，把余下的CD往桌上一砸：「别狡辩了，以为叫什么green哔——river我就认不出了么？你那个嗓子除非换声带否则穿什么马甲都没用！」  
  
『是你先瞒着我跟狐狸结婚的。』流川枫不愧是进攻之鬼一下子刨出对方的理亏处，乘胜追击，『你只能跟我结婚。』  
  
「两码事！那是剧情需要！」藤真此刻心中千万只草泥马在咆哮，「所以你就跑去圈圈叉叉了？理直气壮？你给我练葵花宝典去啊混蛋！而且你自己不就是狐狸吗？！」  
  
『咦？』流川枫一时间有点脑子打结转不过弯，他说的那个意思莫非是那个意思？  
  
「咦你个头啊！我去广播剧社帮忙录的可都是正常向的！哪像你一水18X！你自己还没满18啊这样合适么？哪个混蛋找你的？把你教坏了负的了责吗？！」  
  
流川枫还是不太明白，但是他觉得藤真再这样咆哮下去嗓子就要坏了，心一软口气就软下来了：『你别生气。』  
  
「那你老老实实说。」  
  
『我去学习H的方法。』  
  
「哈啊？！」  
  
『你不是说痛么？我想让你舒服一点。』  
  
「一群女人成天就会瞎想男人的事懂个屁啊！你想让我舒服你来问我啊！喏，这里这里还有这里，你碰的时候都……」藤真握着流川的手在自己身上游走，惊觉不对，满面通红地停手，欲盖弥彰地调高嗓音，「其实你让我压，我最舒服了！」  
  
三、男子篮球手与易受难攻  
  
流川枫隔着衬衫一处一处细细抚摸着方才藤真带他去过的地方，碰到的时候他的身体真的会颤抖连呼吸都乱了，怎么以前自己没发现呢？  
  
刚才一场闹剧，两人衣服扣子都解的七七八八还没扣好，流川顺手解开其余的扣子把衬衫一拉带着藤真的双手到身后打个结绑住，咬了一口白皙胸膛上小樱桃：『我尝试过了，果然还是喜欢做攻。』  
  
「诶？」  
  
『各种类型的受各种类型的攻我都尝试过了，放心，我现在很懂的。』感谢广播剧社各位学姐的悉心调教。  
  
「诶？——！」  
  
所谓一失足成千古恨，一发呆被万年压啊！  
  
「为了我你还真豁得出去啊！」藤真咬牙切齿，「不以身相许还真愧对你的深情厚谊啊！」  
  
单纯的流川同学一听这话高兴的眼睛都发光了口水都要流出来了起身拉开距离准备再次以英勇帅气的姿势扑上去了！  
  
『呜哇！』  
  
结果被藤真同学一脚踢中跌跌撞撞摔回沙发去了。  
  
「念在过往的情分上没有踢你弟弟，下次就没这么便宜了！」藤真利落地解开绑在身后的衬衫，「我玩束缚的时候你还不知道在哪儿呢！以后我说行才行，记住没有？」  
  
『记住，忍不住。』  
  
「忍不住也给我忍！」藤真神威凛凛往那一站，（好不容易逮着机会）居高临下地看着沙发里的流川枫，「现在行了。」  
  
『诶？』  
  
「验收你的学习成果啊，怎么了？旷考挂科不给补考机会的哦。」  
  
『诶？』  
  
「我是不会陪你重修的！」  
  
他拉着他的手，落下王子式的吻，轻轻浅浅地笑着：『你会的。』


End file.
